


Searching

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Wounded souls come together in a time of need





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Square I4
> 
> Song:  Beautiful Thing by Grace VanderWaal
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/42967015345/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Green glass watches  
Mischief in his sights  
Waiting for a target  
Searching for his soul

Blue glass seeks  
Creatures in her sight  
Watching for a sign  
Seeking her truth

Dark strands flutter  
Patience wearing thin  
Watching for her shadow  
Waiting for his turn

Pale wisps fly  
Poise wearing thin  
Seeking his presence  
Watching for her target

Ebony leather creaks  
Sound betrays his place  
Holding for a sign  
Frozen in his space

Azure gauze floats  
Wind betrays her place  
Hiding from a shadow  
Waiting in her space

Icy fingers creep  
Ribbons touch his cheek  
Reaching for her presence  
Wanting for his soul

Pale hands reach  
Braids touch her cheek  
Grasping for his soul  
Seeking her hope

Dark strands lie  
Tears caress her skin  
Resting in her silence  
Reaching for his peace

Pale wisps settle  
Fingers caress his cheek  
Resting in his stillness  
Holding in her grief

Green glass watches  
Mischief forgotten  
Waiting no more  
Carrying her home

Blue glass seeks  
Creature found  
Watching forever more  
Bringing him rest


End file.
